


Different Perspectives

by sugareey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Glasses, Harry's Glasses, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugareey/pseuds/sugareey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He normally needs his glasses to see the world. When Harry's with Draco though, it's completely different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persephoneapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Invisible to the Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848260) by [persephoneapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneapple/pseuds/persephoneapple). 



> When I first read "Invisible to the Eye", I immediately fell in love with it. Even though we know Harry with his trademark glasses, this story makes you wonder what he really sees when he has his glasses on and takes them off. I expect he's more vulnerable and lovable with them off, which is why Draco wants that all for himself. Thank you so much, persephoneapple, for writing this. I hope you enjoy this art remix and where my muse went with this. Cheers!

  


  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. I do not own anything in this world or persephoneapple 's story.
> 
> Comments are ♥. Leave your comment here or over on [LiveJournal](http://hd-remix.livejournal.com/94237.html).


End file.
